ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffy Dogs 2/Transcript
Logos Film Adam's House * Howler: Come on, Come on. Yes. (Howls) * Hairy: Howler. You had him. * Howler: I'm great at this game. * Marley: Ow. Pumpkin. Not your daddy's ear. * Hairy: Marley. * Marley: Huh? What? * Hairy: Your puppies playing with each other? * Marley: Here's some things. Dog Treats, Leashes and Toys. * Hairy: Has anyone found Humbly yet? * Rover: Keep looking. * Dane: He's not under the couch. * Patty: He's not in Adam's room. * Marley: Humbly's not under the stairs. * Patty: Marley. Look under table * Marley: The only time's just Me and Adam. * Patty: You're a father of care. * Marley: Patty. Not in front of Hairy. * Patty: Let him look. * Chico: Patty. Your puppies. * Patty: (Whistles) * Chico falls on the remote. * Stephen: (On TV) This is Stephen from Animal Kingdom. Let's see what we got. We have cats, lions, tigers... * Marley: Howler. Turn it off. Somebody'll hear you. * Chico: For pete's sake. This one. (Turns off the TV) I despite that crazy guy. * Humbly: Guys. I got good news and I got bad news. I found you. * Marley: Humbly. How'd you get up here. * Humbly: It's a long story. * Carly: Adam. You got your stuff? * Adam: I'll be right out. * Humbly, Rover, Pumpkin, Rose: (Barking) * Adam: Good dogs. Hey, Marley. Ready to go to Hawaii. * Marley: (Barks) Adam's House Town * Humbly: Okay, Guys. Let's go. * Humbly, Rover, Pumpkin, Rose walk through the town * (Black Balloon by Faceplant plays) * * * * Pumpkin: Come on. Let's go. (Ran back home but She and her siblings were caught by dog catchers) * Nick: We've got them. * Martin: They're golden retriever puppies. * Hairy: They're stealing puppies. * Howler: They can't them. It's a legal. Do something. * Hairy: (Barking and ran after them) * Martin: Let go you stupid mutt. * Hairy: (Whimpering) Adam's House * Dane: The puppies were dognapped. * Howler: (Loudly) How do you spell FBI. * Hairy: Little quiet, please. * Howler: Sorry. * Patty: Something's message of the truck. * Chico: Leave her play with the animal. * Patty: (Types a keyboard) Animal Kingdom? * Hairy: That's a Crazy Guy. * Dane: I didn't like about him. * Patty: We have to save them, You with me? * Marley, Howler, Chico, Hairy, Dane: Yeah. * Patty: Let's roll. * Marley: We've got to find them. Come on. Mansion Town - Night * Hairy: (Sniffs on the ground) It can't be too far. * Howler: (Yawning) We're getting tired. * Hairy: Look, Guys. Did we give up if Dan Fungus had us locked in a cage? * Marley, Howler, Patty, Chico, Dane: No. * Patty: We won't rest til they're safe in Adam's house. Come on. Mansion Road Animal Kingdom Mansion * Humbly: Mom. Dad. How'd you find us? * Hairy: You're in danger here. We have to go. * Howler: Stephen's taking them to a shelter. * Marley: Listen. Martin and Nick are going to get us if They see us. We've got to go. * Hairy: Marley. You're a dog. * Marley: One more bite and Adam's done with me. Tell me. * Hairy: Let's go, Everyone. * Patty: What about our pups? * Chico: Adam and Carly are coming home tonight. * Marley: We'll make sure to wait for them. * (I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever by The Watson Sisters plays) * Pumpkin: Mama, Mama. Wait. * Humbly: Dad. * Marley and Patty: Yeah? * Rover: I'm coming with You. * Rose: Guys. Wanna come with us? * Fifi: Uh... * Paul: Yeah. I'm coming with you. * Rose: How about you, Dannie. Wanna come with us? * Dannie: Maybe I'll come. * Martin and Nick come out the stairs. * Humbly: It's Martin and Nick. * Patty: Come on, Kids. Hurry. * Martin: Get in there, mutt. * Nick: Martin. I'll carry this cage. Road * (Jet Lag by Skull Rock plays when Dogs ran after the bad guys) Outside of Train Station * Hairy: Come on. * Howler: Someone's coming. * Stephen: Come back here, You stupid mutts. * Marley: Take our puppies with You. I'll take care of it. * Howler: (Barking) * Stephen: Hey. Come back here. * Pumpkin, Rover, Rose and Humbly ran to find the way out but they were caught by Nick and Martin) * Martin: Naughty, Naughty Runaways. * Marley: (Barking angrily and fights them) * Martin kicks Marley to the wall. * Nick: I'll knock your block-off. * Hairy, Chico, Howler, Dane and Patty: (Barking and bite Stephen, Nick, and Martin) * Martin: (Shouts) * Nick: Stay away from us. * Stephen: You idiots. They'll be spending time of vail. * Marley: Happy trails. * Humbly: Mom. Dad. Hurry. * Paul: Not a good idea. Awk. * Fifi: Marley. * Marley: Fifi. I'll get you home. Your owner must be worried about you. * Fifi: She does. Let's go. * The train moves * Marley: Come on. * Fifi and Marley jump out of the train * Hairy: Slick move, Man. * Howler: That was brave. * Pumpkin: Dad. * Marley: We have to go home. Outside of Adam's House * Adam: Guys. We're home. Guys? * Adam looks for them * Marley, Patty, Hairy, Howler, Dane, Rover, Pumpkin, Rose, Humbly: (Barking) * Carly: Patty. * Adam: Marley. * Pumpkin, Rose, Rover and Humbly: (Barking) * Carly: It's good to be back where you belong, Girl. * Patty: (Barking) * Adam: (Hugs) I miss you so much, Boy. * Marley: (Whimpering)